Fifty Shades of Maybes
by Aprilxoxox
Summary: They meet differently. They're in different situations. Will she give him a chance? Can they work things out as her father works for him? What happened that Christian doesn't know about? Will she open up and tell him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Just something that got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave so I'd thought I'd write it down. Hope you like it. Let me know if you'd like more.

All disclaimers apply. I do not own the characters that privilege goes to EL James.

* * *

**CPOV**

I just got out of a very long tedious meeting with the William Roach. The owner of a small local publishing company based here in Seattle. Roach is looking at retiring and wants to sell but doesn't want to sell to an 'outside' company. He started the business 35 years ago with a business motto of cultivating local authors by a local company and wants it to stay that way.

The business is doing well. Not as well as it could be if it had an influx of money for upgrading systems and staff but for its size and what it does it. It has a more laid back atmosphere than what I would like to see but that could change easily if I decide to buy it.

Roach came to me because, well, in his words. I was raised local, I built my business local and I have stayed local as my company prospered and I could have gone anywhere in the world to base my business. To be honest, I couldn't care less why he came to me. The man wants out of a decent business that's making a profit, which means that I could buy it for less than if I were to try to take it over, I could put in a few million in upgrading the systems and renovating the building, and with my PR and legal departments, easily work in bestselling authors with the potential for negotiating movie rights and merchandising. The potential is there to take this small business and make it huge. That's what I find intriguing and why I am even considering this.

As I'm contemplating the benefits of adding this business to the GEH portfolio Andrea buzzes me, "Sir, Mr. Welch is here to see you."

Pushing the button to respond, I tell her to send him in. I wonder what he has found in relation to SIP. I told him that I wanted preliminary background checks on all executive and upper management staff as soon as possible. If I'm to buy this company, the staff will all be kept on per Roach's request but I also have GEH to consider – and that's my priority – no one and I mean no one will be kept on staff at SIP if they could be detrimental to GEH's reputation, i.e. to me. If anything shows up on anyone being looked into, then Roach will be informed and decisions will be made at that point. I'm giving this man a hell of a lot more leeway than I would normally but then I didn't go after SIP and Roach, he came to me.

"What can I do for you Welch?" I say when he walks in the door.

Closing the door and walking over to one of the chairs in front of my desk, Welch sits and looks at me and I swear the man is nervous. Shit, I don't think I've ever seen him nervous before.

"Sir, I need to take a leave of absence. A few months maybe more."

"WHAT!" Roaring at him. Fuck! This can't be happening. There are four people, just four that I count on every day. I can't afford to lose any of those four, and Welch just happens to be one of them.

When he doesn't respond, just sitting there looking at me with a raised eyebrow I continue, slowly, "Why?"

"Personal reasons, Sir. I'd rather not get into them. I will if you wish but I'd rather not."

Well fuck that! If I am losing one of my most valued employees there had better be a better fucking reason than 'personal reasons'.

Templing my fingers together and resting them against my lips, I think how best to tell him that he'll be required to answer me.

"Welch, I depend on you, Barney, Taylor and Roz everyday with everything that has to do with either myself, my family and my business. Anyone else would be able to give me 'personal reasons' as a reason for needing a leave of absence except you four."

His eyes never leaving mine but I see the shift in his shoulders as the square like he is getting ready to do battle. What the fuck!

"Sir, my daughter was been diagnosed with stage four Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma several months ago. She was undergoing chemo and radiation but neither seem to be working. Her mother and I have decided that it's time to just let her enjoy her life while she's still here. I want to spend that time with my family."

FUCK! Shit! I had no idea that his personal life was in such turmoil. Running my hands through my hair, I stand and walk over to the windows in my office. He's been here every day, he's answered my calls 24/7 and done everything that I've demanded of him with no thought other than accepting the assignments and doing the job. Turning from the window I see the man that has helped me build my company into the empire it is today and am amazed at his stoicism.

"Drink?" I ask as I start to pour two fingers of scotch in two separate glasses. It really wasn't a question. Fuck, it's not my kid and I need a drink, he definitely needs one. Walking back to my desk, a glass in each hand, I hand him one of the cut crystal tumblers filled with the amber liquid.

Taking it from me, "Thanks."

"Take all the time you need Welch."

"Thank you sir," he says before swallowing the contents of the glass. "I've taken the liberty of finding a replacement for me while I'm out."

His face remains impassive as he starts to tell me about this person but I know he's keenly watching me for any reaction. Actually I'm a bit pissed that he would think that he can be so easily replaced. His particular services have been indispensable to me and GEH and I don't believe would be or could be supplanted. I just raise one eyebrow at him, letting him know that I'm listening.

"I figured that you would continue to need Taylor in his capacity and since he is technically close protection, it wouldn't serve to move him into an office where you would have to then get used to another close protection officer."

Welch makes a valid point. Taylor knows absolutely everything about me. Well everything pertinent anyway. Welch however knows absolutely _everything_, and I do mean everything. There are no secrets where he is concerned.

"Go on."

"We served together. He was actually my C.O. He left the military a few years after his divorce when he got custody of his daughter. Something about needing to protect her and he couldn't do that being deployed. Anyway, I called him up. Asked him if he would come meet with you and if all went well, if he would take my position as soon as possible."

Sighing with resignation that this is going to happen and be a reality, "So where is this man? Knowing you he's somewhere in the building as we speak. Might as well get this over with. Though I'd rather not have to replace you, Welch."

"I know that sir. You have no skeletons hiding from me. I know it all. Ray Steele will know it all too, if you decide he's up for the job. We'll be the only two and I can guarantee Steele won't ever repeat or judge. He's just not that type of man. I'll get him. He's out in the waiting room."

Shaking my head at Welch's audacity as he stands and leaves my office, I'm surprised that I don't feel any animosity at something so big changing within my company, within my life and I can't control it. Odd.

Both men enter back into my office, Welch and this man he seems to trust, Steele, is it?

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Raymond Steele." Welch introduces.

The man is tall, easily 6'4" and in extremely good physical condition for someone his age. Well he looks to be the same age as Taylor but Welch said his daughter was graduating from college this spring so that had to put him somewhere around 42 minimum. He's wearing jeans and boots, but at least he put on a well fitted dress shirt and jacket.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. Please call me Ray or Steele. Whichever." He says as he introduces himself.

* * *

After the introductions were made, Welch excused himself to start clearing up so final projects before his departure and Ray and I sit in the seating area of my office and discuss our options, backgrounds, and abilities. Well I should say we discuss my options and he gave me his background and abilities so that I could decide if he would be the man for the job or if Taylor would be moving into Welch's office instead.

From what I could ascertain in our meeting, this man could prove to be more of an asset to Grey Enterprises Holdings than even Welch. His training was more intensive and he has kept up with every contact he's ever had both in the military and in the private sector that could one day prove useful for whatever reason. He was actually Welch's 'go to' guy when he couldn't get something or if he needed help with something. Ray Steele was the one providing the answers.

I asked him why now, why leave the quiet life he had built in that sleepy town in the coast of Washington to come into the city.

That's when I found out about his daughter. Well step-daughter actually. He's raised her since she was 16 years old by himself and as she's moving to Seattle after graduating from college he needed to make himself aware of her potential surroundings, familiarize himself with the city so that he can make the best potential decisions in protecting her and keeping her safe. He spoke about her in an almost reverent tone but there was a pride in his face when he spoke about her.

When I asked him if he thought it was extreme to move to a city that his adult daughter would be living in just to, as he said, protect her. He actually had the nerve to glare at me.

"Sir. I mean no disrespect. But my daughter is my business. I was under the impression that personal matters usually take a backseat to the needs of GEH. I assure you that my sole attention will be GEH until Welch is able to return. If that's not good enough, then find someone else." He said as he stood to leave.

"Steele! First and foremost, that is the one and only time you will snap at me. I will ask any question I deem necessary to determine if you are the right man for the job. I am assuming Welch did a background check on you. If you don't want to give me information, I WILL get it one way or another. However, I wanted to give you're the opportunity and respect to ask you directly. Now as your daughter does not affect GEH then I will let this subject drop. If she ever does affect GEH, in any way, I will ask questions of you and YOU WILL answer those questions and YOU WILL provide me with the information I require."

Ray Steele just stood there looking at me, no expression completely stoic in his resolve. As he grabs the door handle to exit, he says, "I'll start tomorrow Mr. Grey."

What the fuck? I don't remember offering him the position but evidently he knew that I would. He knew I needed him. His skills and he knew I'd be a fool if I didn't hire him. SHIT. And I'm sure he's figured out that if I'd found him before Welch, Welch wouldn't be here and Steele would be. He'd be an asset to anyone's security and IT teams. Hell the man wrote the book on IT evidently.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later Andrea informed me that Elena is in the lobby at the main reception desk waiting for me. Good, I need to discuss setting up interviews for a new sub. It's been awhile since the last. Molly was good but she was starting to get too familiar with me, with Taylor and Sawyer and then I walked in on her talking to Mrs. Jones like she owned the damn place. I ended the contract on sight. I'll be damned if anyone is going to degrade my staff the way Molly seemed to think it was ok to speak to Mrs. Jones.

Exiting my private elevator I see Elena sitting talking to a beautiful brunette. The girl was young, hopefully not too young and stunning. Sitting with her ankles crossed, hands together in her lap as she looked at them while Elena was asking her something.

Usually I would get mad that Elena would have the audacity to bring a sub here to GEH but just as my ire was getting up, the girl lifted her head and looked right at me with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. I swear my heart skipped a beat, maybe two. It was like she could look into my soul.

Then I noticed her eyes getting even larger in her beautiful heart shaped face. But she wasn't looking at me, more behind me. As she stood, I turned around to see Welch and Steele walking out of the elevator. The men were talking and hadn't noticed her walking towards them leaving Elena looking at her back with a scowl. What the fuck? Why would Elena bring a sub here that would walk away from her as she was being spoken to? Seems like this sub may not be up to par, and that's too bad.

"Daddy! Uncle Alex!"

What the fuck?! I turn when I hear that bell like voice and see that it came from the sub, or who I thought was a sub. Shit! She's releasing Steele and now hugging Welch. Well damn, can this day get any fucking worse? She looked like the perfect sub for me, but shit...she's his daughter?

"Hi baby. Hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

Smiling and still holding onto Welch's arm she shakes her head and Welch interjects, "I talked you father into lunch, care to join us?"

I'm standing looking at the three people talking amongst themselves when I feel Elena's hand on my forearm. I know it's here without looking, no one else would dare touch me.

"Christian? Ready to go. We have a few things to discuss and I don't have much time."

Scowling I turn back to Elena, "Fine. Let's go."

Elena's nothing if not observant. She knew I spotted the girl as soon as I exited the elevator and haven't been able to tear my eyes from her since. She laughing as she's pulling me towards the door.

"Sir." I hear behind me. Turning, I see my new head of security with his arm wrapped around the girl.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter," he proudly states, "Ana, this is Mr. Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **** WOW! Just WOW at all the reviews and favorites and followers! I don't know what to say other than a really big thank you and I am glad you're enjoying my second little story! **

**I actually finished this chapter on Friday afternoon and hoped to upload it when Fanfiction evidentially went down for a few hours. Then I ended up losing more than half the chapter as for some reason only half saved. Which meant that I had to re-write almost all of it. This was the first chance that I had to do that and I apologize for the delay. It's not as far along as the chapter that I lost but it's late and I'm tired and I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this chapter as much as you liked the first! **

**As always, the characters all belong to E.L. James, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.**

* * *

**APOV**

Kate woke me up early this morning. She wanted to go shopping as neither of us had class today and I oddly had the day off from Claytons. I rarely if ever I had a day off from the store when I didn't have class so it was a bit of a reprieve for me not to have anything that I had to do. Though I had planned on sleeping in and then cleaning up the apartment that Kate and I share, she had other plans.

"Steele! Come on! I _NEED_ you with me. You know I will need a second opinion."

Laughing at her whiney pout, "No Kate. You don't need a second opinion. You have an uncannily marvelous sense of style. You just don't want to go shopping alone."

Plopping down next to me on my bed she says, "You're right. I don't. Besides, it's been a long time since you and I have had a girl's day. Please, just come with me? We'll head into Seattle; we can walk Pike Place Market, get to know the area a little. Maybe look around for stuff for the new apartment. I'll call daddy, tell him we want to see the apartment to get an idea of what we might want to do to decorate it. It's near the Market so …"

I begin laughing as she just continues to ramble trying to convince me that we both need to go shopping. In all honesty, Kate wants to see the apartment, as neither of us has actually seen anything more than photos. This way she can see what she wants changed and what she can talk her parents into doing to it before we graduate in May and move in.

She stops and looks at me with wide blue eyes before I address the real issue, "Kate if you want a second opinion on the apartment, fine. I'll be happy to go with you. You could have just said that instead of making it sound like you were going to torture me all day." Still giggling.

Standing with a huff, "Shopping is not torture, Ana. Get dressed; we can stop at Starbucks on the way." Then she sweeps out of the room, I'm assuming to get dressed herself.

Throwing back the blankets and swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I let out I sigh before turning to make my bed. This was something that was just ingrained in me from going up with Ray.

Ray. I smile comes to my face just thinking about the man. The best thing that ever happened to me. The one thing that I can honestly and truly thank my mother for was bringing this man into our lives. Mom can be a bit scattered but marrying Ray when I was just a baby had to be one of the best decisions she ever made. He was my dad. He was there when I fell and skinned a knee, and let's face it that was a lot. He was there when I was sick, sitting in my room watching over me. He was the one that taught me to ride a bicycle and roller skate; though surprisingly he took more falls on the roller states than I did. He was the one that was there when everything went all wrong with husband #3. He protected me the only way he could. Ray fought for custody, and won.

All the big occasions in my life he had been there for. He was my one constant. The one person that I have been able to count on continuously in my life. Ray didn't have any children of his own; I am his daughter though, in every way that matters. Blood, to Ray, doesn't matter. I am his. I am daddy's little girl. The man sacrificed so much to give me everything that he possibly could.

He retired early from the Navy just to take care of me. He went to work as a consultant for the Department of Defense and the FBI. The job gave him the ability and flexibility to be there for me at the drop of a hat; and when he couldn't be, well then there was Uncle Alex. They served together in the military and are as close to brothers as any I have ever met. Dad trusted Uncle Alex with his life, therefore he trusted him with me.

If Ray had to leave town, usually to Quantico, the FBI's training headquarters or to speak in Washington for any reason, he would call Uncle Alex to come and take care of me. Actually, I think that it was Uncle Alex's idea to come to me instead of me going to his house while dad was away. He did that until end of my junior year in high school. He'd just taken on a new job that caused the need for him to move to Seattle and seems to take up a lot more of his time than I am used to. Matter of fact, I haven't seen him in almost a year.

Ray was a Seal and the discipline required to be one never left him. Our home was run like a tight ship; there is a quiet authority about him. He tells you what is expected, once. Then expects you to remember and do what is expected. That's usually harder with young children but all I can remember is ever trying to please him. If I forgot to do something or didn't do something to his satisfaction, I would tell him why; explain it to him. Usually he would nod his head listen to what I had to say and when I was done, just raise an eyebrow at me. Never raising his voice but just gave me what I affectionately now call the "dad eye". Whenever the dad eye rolled around I knew I had better get my act together before I started losing privileges.

Going to the closet to pull out clothes for the day, I set out a pair of boot cut distressed jeans, a soft heather grey jersey close fitting tee and a dark camel IHeart Cardigan Jacket. I'll figure out accessories and shoes after showering.

After showering I am standing in my bathroom in my towel wrap blow drying my hair and hoping to goodness that it will be a good hair day. If not, then up in a ponytail it will go. I've never been really good about hair styles and make-up. Thankfully, I have Kate for that now. She won't let me go out of the house "looking like a hot mess"; her words not mine. Hell, I'd be fine in a tee shirt, jeans and ball cap with sneakers everyday. But since meeting her our freshman year of college, she hasn't let me leave the house in anything that resembles that unless I'm going to work at the hardware store.

Once I get my hair dry, I try styling it down but quickly realize that it is not going to cooperate. With a huff, I open one of the drawers in the vanity searching for a hair tie to pull my long wavy hair into a ponytail. Finally finding one in the back of the drawer I pull unruly hair into a loose ponytail. Putting on a touch of make-up, again never too much, just some mascara and a tinted lip moisturizer before leaving the en suite to get dressed.

I let out a little yelp when I see Kate is standing in my room going through my jewelry trying to find something? I don't know what, she has better stuff than I do.

"Shit Kate you startled me. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just making sure that you picked something nice. I want to get on the road soon, miss some of that horrible commuter traffic." She says as she sets out a pair of oval wooden earrings with a bronze embellishment on them. Continuing, "Besides, I knew you'd call me in to help anyway, so I just thought I would start as soon as I finished getting dressed."

She set out an oxidized copper cuff bracelet next to the earrings and closed the jewelry drawer and turning her attention to my closet. I shake my head at the bracelet. I've rarely worn it. It was a gift from my mother. An apology of sorts for not being able to attend my high school graduation. More like choosing not to attend, but whatever. She made it, during one of those times where she thought designing and making jewelry had piqued her interest. But just as everything else, it didn't hold her interest for long. Picking it up in my hands and running my fingers over the design thinking just how beautiful it really is and that my mother could have made a comfortable living for herself if she had chosen to continue with making or at least designing jewelry. But no, that was not in the cards for Mrs. Carla Lambert Steele Morton Wilkes. She would rather the men in her life take care of her, allowing her to continue to be as flighty and self-centered as a spoilt child. Actually, that's a pretty good way to describe her. Spoilt.

Kate is still in the closet and I hear her rummaging through it. What the hell is she looking for?

"Just looking for a belt. That outfit you pick out needs one." She calls out to me before emerging with a wide brown leather belt with a circle and latch closure in bronze. I smile as she walks over to me and hands me the belt.

Thanking her I start to get dressed but that's when I notice her outfit. She's wearing a pair of corduroys skinny pants, a white jersey long-sleeved tee, gold disk earrings and two scarves. Now I understand its cold, I mean it's almost winter, and we do live in Washington but two scarves? But she's doesn't have shoes on.

Pulling on my jeans I ask her, "Kate, I'll be ready in five minutes. Why don't you go find some shoes so that when I'm done we can leave?"

"Oh, I have boots out in the living room with my jacket. It'll just take me a minute to get them on. But I guess you're right. I'll go but just please don't put on a pair of converse? Please." She pleads with me as I smirk back at her and she exits the room.

Finally putting the jewelry on that Kate picked, I realize that I have a ring that I will go with what I have on. Opening the jewelry drawer again and sliding the top section over, I pull out my grandmother's rose gold brown diamond solitaire. It is one of the few keepsakes that I have of hers and when I need to be close to her, I always wear it. I have to wear it on my middle finger because I have never had it sized for me. I guess that I'm more afraid to do that because the entire band is pavé set with small white diamonds.

Finally done, I grab my bag and slip my feet in a pair of brown flats and go to gather Kate so that we can leave. Reaching the living room, she is just putting on her jacket. It's a brown lambskin leather with hand stitched detailing and simply pulls her entire outfit together.

"Ok, miss rush rush this morning. You ready?"

"Yep let's go!" Grabbing her keys, we head out for a day of torture (shopping).

* * *

We made pretty good time to the city. I made us late enough that we missed the commuter traffic but still early enough that the Market was jam-packed full of tourists. But I knew that it would be soon. I figure that we'll have until maybe lunch time, a good two maybe three hours before it's so full you can't walk in here for all the window shoppers.

During our meandering we stumbled upon a little bookstore in the far corner away from almost everything. Walking in to browse the shelves, I see an angel statue. The angel is reading sitting on what looks like a small carpet in the middle of a display of books. The sales clerk told me that the angel protects and looks after the books, having the most prestigious and visible spot in the store. They had a lot of great books and I can definitely see myself spending hours here once we move.

Around 11:30 am Kate calls her dad and tells him that we are in Seattle and would like to see the apartment. Once finding out that neither of us cut class to come up here he told her that if she came now we could all have lunch together. I begged off and told her that I would like to go see my Uncle Alex and that I could make my way over to the apartment afterwards. She looked a little deflated. But understood and told her dad that it would just be the two of them.

"So dad said to come straight to Kavanaugh Media and he would have his driver take you to your uncle. He didn't like the idea of you hoping a cab or making your way to the apartment by yourself. He grumbled out and I quote, 'She doesn't know the city yet. She can use the driver. Safety first.' Then he said he'd see us in twenty and hung up." Shrugging her shoulders.

Rolling my eyes I let out a giggle. Kate's dad has always been a little overprotective where we are concerned. Well more where she is concerned but I got added in by default. Not only am I his baby girl's best friend but we live together therefore by extension that overprotectiveness extends to me too.

"That's fine. Easier too. The driver will know the city and we won't have to find our way around so that we don't get lost looking for Uncle Alex's building."

The drive over is quiet between us. Both Kate and I in our own heads as she drives to her family's company. Kate is the only daughter and youngest of two children of the Kavanaughs. Richard and Elizabeth Kavanaugh have been like an extended family to me from the moment that I met Kate. They openly accepted me with wide arms, including, not only me but Ray too, in an array of things. Ethan was her older brother. He's two, almost three, years older than we are and has been the epitome of a big brother for the last four years. I have to say that I definitely lucked out when Kate and I became friends. Not only did I gain a best friend, something that had been sorely missing in my life since my parent's divorce, but by gaining her friendship, I gained a sister, a brother and another set of parents.

Pulling up to the eleven story white building in downtown Seattle that housed Kavanaugh Media, home of the Seattle Times, Kate parks the car in a reserved spot and we head into the lobby of the building. We were just greeting the receptionist when Mr. Kavanaugh stepped off the elevators. Hugging both Kate and I we stood in the lobby for a few minutes before he asked if he could change my mind and join them for lunch. Shaking my head and politely declining again as we leave the building two black town cars pull up. I recognize the driver of the first car, he's the Kavanaugh's usual driver, I think his name is Lewis. As Kate is getting into the first, Mr. Kavanaugh walks me to the second and introduces me to a man named Morris, he will be my driver for the day. He opened my door for me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to have a good time. As he's closing the door I hear him tell Morris, "take her wherever she wants to go."

Once Morris gets in the car he asks, "Where to, Ma'am?"

"Just Ana please. Grey Enterprise Holdings, do you know it?"

I notice his eyes widen a bit, like he's in shock but he quickly nods and starts driving. It took about ten minutes total to get from Kavanaugh Media to Grey Enterprises. Morris pulled up in front of the building and came around to open my door. I let him know that he can park the car because I am not sure how long I'll be. Again I can see that surprise before he hastily covers his expression. I'm not sure what that is about but oh well. I'm too excited to care. I'm going to see the second most important man in my life and it's been too long.

Entering the large glass doors under a sign that says Grey House in gray marble I head to the reception desk where I am met with a beautiful perfectly manicured blonde dressed in what is obviously a designer suit. She looks up at me expectantly waiting for me to tell her why I'm here.

"I'd like to see Alex Welch."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No."

She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head minutely. "He's in a meeting. But I'll call and let security know you are here. What's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

"Have a seat Miss Steele. I'll let you know when he may be available to you. If he isn't then you'll need to make an appointment."

"I don't think that will be necessary. But thank you."

Again she rolls her eyes at me. Almost like I was putting her out for having to contact him? Strolling over to the taupe leather couches and chairs directly across from the bank of elevators I find a seat and wait.

I don't know how long I have sat here waiting, it hasn't been long, when another meticulously put together blonde suddenly sits down next to me. She dressed in all black, from her top to her shoes. The only color is her platinum blonde razor cut bob, icy blue eyes and blood red nails. I scoot over on the couch a bit. She sat down too close for comfort._ Jeesh, ever heard of personal space lady?_ That's when she starts talking.

"I don't know who you think you are, but he's going to be royally pissed when he sees you waiting in his lobby. You should know better."

Turning to look at the woman, stunned at what she said but confused at the same time. What the …

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you? Who sent you? You're not one of mine. They are trained better."

"I'm not a pet to be trained lady. And no one sent me."

"Well then who are you and what do you know about him? Why are you here?"

Before I could answer I suddenly felt this jolt. I don't know where it came from but it caused me to look up. That's when I spotted him. He was absolutely amazing. Copper hair and light eyes. From this distance I can't see if they are green or blue but they definitely are not brown. He's standing in an expensive handmade Italian suit that fits him impeccably; and he's staring at me.

Just then, behind him I see Ray with Uncle Alex. I didn't expect Dad to be here and with a smile I stand and walk quickly toward them.

"Daddy! Uncle Alex!" I say as I rush past the handsome man. First embracing my father then Uncle Alex.

"Hi baby. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Dad says.

I look over at the receptionist but just shake my head with Uncle Alex says that he got dad to agree to lunch and asked me to join.

"Actually that's why I am here. I was going to ask you if you want to have lunch." I said smiling.

He chuckles at me, "well alright then. Let's go."

Dad wraps his arm around me and as we reach the handsome man again, I notice the cougar is standing with him. Suddenly he stops, "Sir. I'd like you to meet my daughter.

"Ana, this is Mr. Grey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **** Way fewer reviews on the last chapter but still a lot of new followers and favorites. Regardless of the reviews, Thank you to everyone that is reading this story and is enjoying it so much! **

**I am exceptionally sorry for the long delay in this chapter. With real life, i.e. work and kid, on top of being sick and trying to keep out of the hospital with an upper respiratory infection, bronchitis and pneumonia, well it's just late and I apologize.**

**There is a bit of a difference in Ana in this story. She will be more guarded and a lot less naïve with a slightly different back story. Not by much but by a little. More will come out in later chapters but I wanted you all to know. **

**All mistakes are mine and as always, the characters belong to E.L. James, I'm just playing around with them for a bit.**

* * *

**CPOV**

Well fuck me! I can't believe that this stunning woman is Steele's daughter! Fuck. She's absolutely perfect, at first glance anyway, to what I require in a sub. With the way she was sitting with her ankles crossed, hands in her lap and looking down. I have to admit I found it irritating though that as someone was speaking to her she didn't seem to even acknowledge that person as being there. I'll have to find out what Elena was speaking to her about.

"Mr. Grey. It's nice to meet you"

Her words are said the most melodic voice I've ever heard as she reaches out to shake my hand and for a few seconds I'm taken aback by its beauty. Just like her.

"Miss Steele." I say as I take her hand and I feel it. This jolt that passes right through me to my core. Looking at her I see her eyes widen just a bit as she meets my gaze.

Looking into those striking guileless blue eyes I see surprise. She felt it too. It's almost like we are the only two people in the lobby. I notice no one else. Just this amazing creature in front of me but am soon broken from my reverie when I hear someone clearing their throat. Turning I realize that Elena is now standing right next to me where a moment ago she was starting to walk towards the entrance of the building.

I immediately drop her hand and turn to Elena; who if not for the botox injections she gets every couple of months, I'm sure would be scowling at me. But I don't acknowledge her right now. I now she is trying to command me to her. She can obviously see my attraction to this girl. Hell she's the one who finds all my subs. She knows my preferences and therefore knows this slip of a girl in front of me would fit my needs beautifully.

Turning back to the girl and give her a smile, "It was my pleasure." Stressing the word my, when I notice the quick scowl from Welch before his expression goes blank. Well except for his eyes, they've hardened.

Giving a quick nod to the two men, "Gentlemen." I acknowledge them then turn and take Elena's elbow and lead her from the lobby and out to my waiting SUV to take us to lunch.

I can hear Elena protesting. She's angry with the way that I led her from the building. I don't fucking care that she's pissed, fuck I just needed to get out of there. I was giving too much away standing there in _her_ presence. Welch will realize what was going through my head sooner rather than later, and as he knows all about my proclivities I doubt that he would let me anywhere near the delectable Miss Steele. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he's warning her now.

Welch knows of my inclinations. Hell he's done the final background checks on almost all of my subs. Ten out of fourteen. They are all the same. Petite, brunette long hair, light eyes, all educated. That's the physical anyway. He scrutinized every item of their background. Bank account info; employment information; siblings; parents; relationships; he digs in every crevasse and cranny looking for any potential disturbance or anything that could be a hindrance to me getting what I need from them.

Of course Elena does, and always has done, the preliminary background checks and reference checks of previous Doms as well as recommendations before we ever meet. She's the only person to have vetted all fourteen of my previous subs. Honestly without her help I probably would have had to continue to use the clubs around the city to find what I wanted, what I needed. And let's be honest someone with my strict preference to the physical appearance of a potential sub could and more than likely would be left unsatisfied.

I'm in my own head, so deep in thought about the daughter of a now employee it's unsettling. Her amazing blue eyes framed by extraordinarily long lashes, porcelain skin, dark mahogany hair and lush full lips. What I wouldn't do to see those lips wrapped around my hard cock as she looks up at me through those long lashes with those baby blues.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that the car has stopped in front of Elena's favorite little tapas bar. I'm not particularly fond of the place but for some reason we always eat here when we meet. She's told me that she likes the small sizes and variety of items. She once even told me that she liked it because they serve the food family style and we had to share the dishes. After that comment I made it understood with the wait staff that two orders of everything ordered would need to make it to the table. I don't want to share my plates with Elena. Hell I do good to tolerate her most days. I need her so I have to tolerate her. But the place does have a decent wine list so usually I can just deal with everything else.

Suddenly my door opens and it brings me to the present. The here and now and that pisses me off. I am no longer in the mood for dealing with Elena. But I know that I will need to suck it up. I am in need of a new sub. She has the files of four women that she wants me to look over and to set up times for interviews if any of them meet my liking.

Getting out of the car I find a scowling Elena on the sidewalk, waiting.

"Christian. What the hell is wrong with you?" she hisses at me.

She hasn't yet figured out that she no longer intimidates me. Even after all this time. We've been over for almost six years now. You would think she would learn.

Looking her in the eye, squaring my shoulders, in Dom mode myself as I walk by her. "Nothing Elena. I don't have a lot of time. I have a meeting to get back to so let's get lunch and discuss what we came her to discuss."

The hostess greets us when we enter and escorts us to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. I order a bottle of 2011 Puligny-Montrachet.

"Wow, must have been a bad morning?" Elena asks as the server leaves the table to get the wine and we peruse the menu.

Glancing up at her, "Not really. Why?"

I hate this small talk but it is necessary. I have to tolerate her to get what I need from her so that I don't have to worry about going to one of the BDSM clubs around town.

"You don't usually order a $200 bottle of wine at lunch, Christian."

"I don't care about the price, Elena. You know that. It's what I felt like having. So I am having it." Addressing her question in a roundabout way, but quirking an eyebrow at her challenging her to continue to question me.

We both sit silent staring at each other, as the server comes back with the wine and goes through the motions of opening the bottle and serving me the tasting sip, to which I nod approval, and he pours a glass for both myself and Elena before taking our orders and scurrying away.

Taking another sip of the wine, I realize that it reminds me of the girl. Steele's daughter. Or should I say at least my first impression of her. Scintillating and electric with a depth that is unknown to me but with a brilliance that shines through. I imagine her to be like the wine, silky to the touch but definitely with a determination not to be undermined.

What the fuck is wrong with me! Am I really comparing a girl that I just met for all of two minutes to a bottle of wine? Thinking about her continuously since I got off of the elevator in my building and saw her sitting in my lobby.

Fuck, Elena's talking again. I don't understand why she can't just email me the information about the salons. Meet every week and she tells me how the salons are going. Looking for my input on how to make the chain bigger and better. But then when I am in need of a new sub, we have to go through all this bullshit. It's much easier between us when my need isn't front and center. For some reason, each and every time my need for a new sub comes up she hounds me for a couple of weeks, offering herself to me in my lull between subs. Like I would ever step foot in my playroom, or anyone else's for that matter, with her ever again.

I always find it offensive. Though I have never told her that. In the end I still need her but I never want to have to walk into my office again and find her sitting in my chair, behind my desk, with nothing on but a black 'G' string and black thigh high boots twirling a pair of leather handcuffs with a ball gag already in place. Closing my eyes for a moment to rid myself of that unpleasant memory, I try to follow what Elena has said this entire time.

I have barely paid attention to my lunch, eating out of habit never noticing the food, let alone paying attention to most of what Elena has said. I offer the occasional hum or ahh, in the appropriate moments, feigning interest. I don't give a damn about her fucking salons and I damn sure don't want to fuck her so testing all my control and patience until after the waiter has cleared our table she finally brings up the subject that brought me here to begin with. The subs. This I need to pay attention to and put this girl out of my head.

"I have three prospective interviewees for you. All their information is here, along with their pictures." She says as she slides over three files the table in my direction.

Opening the first file, there is a photo of a girl. Giving her a cursory look over, I turn to her bio. Jennifer Lewis, 30 years old; nurse. Glowing recommendations from three previous Doms. Never used her safe word. Hmmmm… Looking back to the picture, taking a closer look. Round face, button nosed, thin lips, light brown shoulder length hair, and hazel eyes.

My preference has always been petite women with long hair, hitting somewhere in the mid-back; pale complexion and light eyes. Though adamant about a subs hair color I have never been inflexible on eye color, as long as they are light. But looking at this picture, I know instinctively this woman is not what I am looking for and closing the file, slide it back to Elena.

"Not interested."

She smirks but takes the file and sets it in front of her. She doesn't say anything. She knows me. She knows what I like and regardless of recommendations or not, Ms. Lewis isn't it and it pisses me off that Elena would try to pass that off as an experienced sub to my liking

Opening the second file I immediately notice that the woman has chocolate-brown eyes. Slamming the file shut without looking any further. I look over at Elena and see her smirking.

Again passing the file back to her. "This isn't a game, Elena. What the fuck. You know what I'm interested in. Why waste my time?" I hiss at her.

"Darling, I don't know what you mean. You've only looked at two files, and one you only looked at a picture. How do you know that they won't suit your needs? None of them have ever used a safe word and all three have very few limits. You need to look deeper instead of just blowing them off. I know you must be at your wits end by now. It's been months since the last one…what's was her name?"

"Molly."

"Ah, yes. Molly. Horrible nasty attitude in person but a good sub, nonetheless."

Shaking my head at her as I open the least file. "What the fuck Elena! She's a fucking blonde!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! Now calm yourself down. Look past the pictures for God's sake Christian. I own and run the best hair salons in the damn state. Hair color can change, extensions added. I may not be able to change eye color to suit you but a fucking optometrist can. It's called contacts! Shit.

"Read the bios. Read the recommendations. Visualize what you need and think about if one of these woman can give that to you," she stands, grabs her purse and before turning away says, "thank you for lunch. Call me tomorrow and let me know your decision and I'll set the interviews up."

With that last statement she turns on her heel and walks away leaving the files with me to look over. She's right of course. Hair color, eye color even a person's complexion can change with the help of a few professionals.

Darker longer hair and a few less trips to the tanning salon would help Ms. Lewis. But the fact that she works at the same hospital as my mother puts a stop to her immediately. – Ok so valid reason to dismiss file number 1.

Pulling out file number 2 again. Elizabeth Morgan, 28; Head of Human Resources. Sitting staring at her picture I admit she is pretty, in a conventional way. But I don't think that I can get past her eye color. No colored contact is going to make her have lighter eyes. No I can't visualize her in my playroom at all. – Dismiss. Shallow I know but it is what it is.

Opening file number 3. Samantha Readdy, 28; teacher. Blonde, blue eyes, full lips, heart-shaped face. Beautiful. Information that she was introduced into the lifestyle about five years ago and in that time she's had four Doms. Each and every one of them gave amazing recommendations. One went so far as to say that he has yet to find a sub anywhere near as good as she was. – Hmmm ok, maybe I did dismiss too early on this one. Again Elena can change her hair color then there wouldn't be a problem.

After making it back to Grey House, I know that I've finally made my decision to call Elena and set the interview for Ms. Readdy. Excited by the prospect of finally getting what I need again, so distracted with my thoughts on how I will assess this potential new sub, I did not see anyone or anything as I made my way across the lobby to the elevator bank.

About halfway to the elevators I hit something. Or more like someone. "What the fuck?" I yell out.

"Shit. Sorry."

I look down and instantly realize that the person that bumped into me was sitting on the floor, looking up at me with those amazing ocean blue eyes wide. The bell like quality of her voice warming me instantly. Bending down to help her up, I again feel that spark.

"No harm done. In a hurry Miss Steele?" I ask as I steady her on her feet and then reach down to pick up her purse and hand it back to her.

Taking her purse, I see the blush slowly spread up her cheeks and causing my dick to twitch. "Thank you Mr. Grey. A bit. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend … Nevermind." She says shaking her head before continuing with, "Anyway, I'm a klutz. I…I guess I can't text and walk at the same time… I'm really sorry Mr. Grey."

And before I can respond she turns and leaves. She's gone. Just walks out of the lobby and left me standing there, looking after her.

That's when I notice everyone staring. What the fuck is wrong with these people? I pay them to work not stand around and gawk at shit.

I yell out, "GET BACK TO WORK PEOPLE!" As I turn and walk to my private elevator feeling … bereft. It's a not a new feeling. I've felt it before, but it does make me wonder why I'm feeling now.


End file.
